


Small

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Body, Mind, and Soul [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humiliation, Insecure Lucifer, M/M, Size Difference, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael loves playing with Lucifer's tiny little dick and telling him how small and cute it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small

“Have I ever told you how much I love your cock?” Michael asks quietly from between Lucifer’s legs.

 

Lucifer starts to squirm. He hates when Michael brings up his member, because Michael – all ten beautiful, throbbing inches of him – is impressive, while he simply isn’t. He’s barely four and a half inches, and he wouldn’t be able to pleasure someone half Michael’s size. “Mika,” he whines. “Please don’t make fun of me.”

 

“I’m serious, Luce,” Michael responds. “You’re so small and cute.” He smiles. “You’re pint-sized.”

 

Lucifer throws his head back and groans. Having Michael sitting between his legs, playing with his small little dick and tossing it from side to side in the palm of his hand and just _staring_ is completely and utterly humiliating. “’m sorry,” he mumbles.

 

Michael kisses the tip of his length and he sucks in a shaky breath because Michael’s mouth hasn’t been anywhere _near_ his cock in weeks. “It’s adorable, really.” He grins. “I bet I could fit it all in my mouth if I tried.”

 

Lucifer keens when Michael does just that, sucking him down in one smooth motion and laughing around the dick in his mouth. It’s so _good,_ so wet and so warm and so perfect, but he doesn’t allow himself to even consider the notion that Michael will bring him to completion this way.

 

Michael pulls off with an obscene pop. “It’s an itty bitty cock,” he says. Lucifer flushes and tries to turn away, but Michael stays him with a tiny nip atop the sharp curve of his hipbone. “But it’s your itty bitty cock, and I love it.”

 

Lucifer rolls his eyes. “Yeah, well, I _don’t,_ so stop it.”

 

Michael fakes a rather put-upon sigh. “Well, I _could,_ and I _will_ if you _really_ want me to, but I sorta kinda maybe wanted to feel your tiny dick twitching in my mouth as you came down my throat.” He shrugs. “But, I mean, we don’t _have_ you if you don’t want to...”

 

Lucifer’s cock bobs at the idea of actually _coming_ in Michael’s mouth. “Please, I want that Mika, so bad, please,” he begs.

 

Michael’s mouth twists into a smirk. “Say that you love every one of your teensy-weensy little four inches.”

 

Lucifer whimpers. “It’s four and a _half,_ ” he mumbles.

 

Michael’s breath ghosts over his cock. “Say it, Lu.”

 

Lucifer closes his eyes in defeat. “I love every one of my teensy-weensy little four inches,” he sobs.

 

Michael’s mouth closes around his cock and he struggles not the buck up into his welcoming warmth. Then Michael’s tongue sweeps across his slit and he’s _gone,_ coming with a shaky cry all over his lover’s mouth.

 

Michael suckles him through it, then pulls off and swallows and licks his lips and Lucifer has never been so in love as in that moment.

 

“I love them more,” Michael says as he surges up to share the taste of Lucifer’s release with the former archangel. “They’re perfect, just like their owner,” he whispers when they finally pull away. 


End file.
